Energy storage apparatus with a plurality of battery cells are used in particular as energy storage for driving electric and hybrid vehicles. In order to ensure an optimal function of the energy storage apparatus, it is necessary to hold the temperature of the battery cells in a desired operating range. In order to prevent the temperature from exceeding and/or falling below the operating temperature, active or passive temperature-control systems are used. The use of a liquid temperature-control medium that is guided along the battery cells with good thermal conduction, usually in a cooling body, has proven to be particularly effective.
It is problematic, however, for example, in the event of a collision involving a vehicle equipped in such a manner, that leakages, and therefore, the escape of the temperature-control medium from the cooling body may occur. The temperature-control medium may then come into direct contact with the battery cells and may trigger a short circuit due to its conductivity.